Hemos perdido El ha perdido
by Ivan201SS
Summary: Un mundo recién tomado por las manos de eggman y un Sonic que no querrá ser héroe nunca mas, blaze estará ahí para levantarlo de cualquier caída hasta que puede caminar por si solo.


Me pesaban los pies, llevábamos días caminando, perdimos de vista la ciudad pero los recuerdos seguían presentes en nuestras memorias, repitiéndose una y otra vez, un evento traumático para los dos que sin duda dejaría marcas, no me imagino por lo que debe estar pasando por su mente ahora.

Le propuse descansar, el acepto, al parecer le daba igual, tenia la mirada perdida, se sentó en una roca y no dijo nada mas, ya bastante tiempo que no hablábamos cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos, así pasamos los días como si no pudiéramos hablar, unos desconocidos que eran amigos hace unos días atras.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, no era sociable y me gustaba la tranquilidad pero viniendo de el era bastante raro, aveces deseaba oír su voz, que de repente me dijera "todo estará bien" como solía hacerlo y así yo no me preocuparía por el, la tranquilidad llegaría a mi pues sabría que el arreglaría la situación como en todas las ocasiones que lo hizo, pero el no puede, por lo menos no ahora, los golpes aun son demasiado recientes como para levantarse de la caída que recibimos ambos, en estos momentos quiero apoyarlo, por lo menos un poco, ayudarlo a caminar como lo hago ahora, al menos hasta que se recupere de su pie herido, al menos hasta que el pueda enfrentarse al problema que nos ha dejado en esta situación, odio verlo así, tan débil, tan triste, tan lejos de la realidad, su mirada perdida me indica que sigue pensando en lo que ocurrió y por consecuencia me hace recordar a mi también.

Por coincidencia el golpe ocurrió el mismo día que decidí visitar a cream y a sonic. Yo estaba exhausta la pelea no terminaba, mi cuerpo y mis poderes no respondían, recibía golpes cada que descuidaba mi postura en batalla.

La ciudad estaba en guerra, robots de eggman se veían por todos lados, civiles se defendían con lo que tuvieran a la mano o por lo menos lo intentaban, todo estaba siendo devastado ya sabia que la pelea no se ganaría, solo quedaba escapar, pero alguien luchaba, contra el mismísimo eggman, aferrándose a no perder.

El se encontraba luchando contra el egg-dragon con tails a su lado como siempre ya hace rato había dejado de decir chistes, se estaba tomando enserio la pelea porque sabia lo que estaba en juego si el perdía, todos perdían, fue en ese momento de usar su spin dash que se lastimo pierna al recibir un manotazo del gigante robot por querer repeler el ataque. Cuando el cayo inmediatamente quiso levantarse pero la herida causo que solo cayera de rodillas. Eggman lo tenia en sus manos, aprovecho el momento y se dispuso a disparar un misil a sonic, fue bastante rápido por un momento pense que moriría pero el zorro llego, empujo a sonic fuera del alcanze del misil ya disparado quedando el como sustituto.

Afortunadamente el misil fallo, hubiera sido horrible ver a un niño explotar en mil pedazos pero el resultado no fue mejor. El misil choco contra el edificio que estaba en frente, como efecto la estructura se vino abajo justo sobre tails. Con la adrenalina a tope sonic olvidándose de su pierna salto hasta la cápsula de eggman y de un golpe rompió parte del cristal que protegía al doctor lastimándose la mano en el proceso. Por miedo o por instinto eggman oprimió un botón y salio disparado junto a su cápsula lejos de la zona. Sonic apresuro por ir a los escombros que quedaban del edificio, con sus manos aventó piedras y ladrillos con tal de encontrar a su hermano. Lo logró a pocos minutos, más fue su dolor al ver que el cuerpo estaba sin vida.

-TAIILSS!!!!

Grito varias veces su nombre con todas sus fuerzas mientras abrazaba a su amigo y lloraba. Pasaron minutos, no se cuanto tiempo paso la verdad. Pude visualizar que robots se empezaban a acercar, a rastras llegue a el, me dolía todo el cuerpo, lo arranque de tails prácticamente y nos alejamos de la ciudad con el apoyándose en mi para poder caminar.

Ese día el héroe cayo, todos caímos.

Tengo miedo debo decirlo, de no poder volver a mi hogar, de no ver mas a cream, de que sonic no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Si el no vuelve a ser la luz del día quien lo hará?

-Blaze,debemos seguir...

Lo oí decir, su voz seguía apagada, deprimido todavía por lo que ocurrió. Coloque su brazo en mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar, sentía la necesidad de decir algo, y si pensarlo dije.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

Continuara.


End file.
